Vs. Axew
Vs. Axew is the second episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: N. It aired 2/3/2019. Story Ian, Victini and Rui travel along Route 1 of the Unova region, it being a forest trail. Rui runs around, examining the different features of the forest. Pidove rest on the trees, as the Summer Deerling flee as she approaches. Some Patrat gather berries, while some Woobat stay in the shadows. A Sewaddle hangs upside-down from a silk strand asleep, with Cottonee floating along the wind. Rui: You weren’t kidding about even more Pokémon! This is so exciting! Come out, Purrloin! Rui throws her Pokéball, choosing Purrloin. Purrloin: (Unamused) Purr. Rui: Let’s check them all out! Rui pulls out her Pokédex, scanning everything. Pokédex: (With female voice) Pidove, the Tiny Pigeon Pokémon. Each follows its Trainer's orders as best it can, but they sometimes fail to understand complicated commands. Deerling, the Season Pokémon. The turning of the seasons changes the color and scent of this Pokémon's fur. People use it to mark the seasons. ''(Read speed increasing) Patrat, the Scout Pokémon. Extremely cautious, they take shifts to maintain a constant watch of their nest. They feel insecure without a lookout. Woobat, the Bat Pokémon. Its habitat is dark forests and caves. It emits ultrasonic waves from its nose to learn about its surroundings. (Read speed increase again) ''Sewaddle, the Sewing Pokémon. This Pokémon makes clothes for itself. It chews up leaves and sews them with sticky thread extruded from its mouth. Cottonee, the Cotton Puff Pokémon. They go wherever the wind takes them. On rainy days, their bodies are heavier, so they take shelter beneath big trees. Rui holds her head, as if having a headache. Rui: Agh. Too much information. Why’d you let me do that? Ian: You’ve got to learn somehow. That Deerling bit seemed interesting to me. So, you wanna catch any? Rui: Huh? Catch them? Ian: Those Pokéballs Professor Juniper gave you can be used to capture wild Pokémon. That’s how you add more Pokémon to your party. Rui: Eh, none of these look particularly appealing. You see, I’m a lady of style and power. I only want Pokémon that are strong! Ian: Any Pokémon can be strong. It depends on how you raise it. Rui: (With attitude) Pu-lease! You’re either strong or you’re not. Purrloin: Purr? (Pointing up) Purr purr! Rui: Huh? Rui looks up in the trees, seeing an Axew picking an apple off the branch, biting into it. Rui scans it with her Pokédex. Pokédex: Axew, the Tusk Pokémon. They use their tusks to crush the berries they eat. Repeated regrowth makes their tusks strong and sharp. Rui: A Dragon type? Those are of the strongest type of Pokémon! Alright! I’ll catch that one! Purrloin, go and hit it with Scratch! Purrloin nods, as it climbs up the tree and faces Axew. Axew looks confused, and happily offers Purrloin an apple. Purrloin feigns going to accept one, and extends its claws and Scratches Axew. Axew cries in distress, and starts yelling at Purrloin. Axew: Axew! Axe axe Axew! Purrloin: (Purrs) Purrrrrrloin. Axew prepares its claws, as the two exchange a series of Scratch attacks at each other on the branch. Purrloin Taunts Axew, motioning it to come forward. Axew gets angry and runs forward at Purrloin, which leaps over Axew. Axew crashes into the trunk of the tree, stunned from the collision. Axew falls out of the tree, and hits the ground head first. Axew is knocked out. Rui: Okay! Now, I throw the Pokéball now? Ian: Before it gets away. Rui: Right! Go, Pokéball! Rui throws a Pokéball, it hitting Axew. It does nothing and rolls on the ground, going back towards Rui’s foot. Rui looks baffled. Rui: Hey! Why didn’t it go in?! Ian: That means that someone else owns that Pokémon. Rui: Eh?! But, you caught Pokémon from trainers all the time! Like me! Ian: Those were specific and unusual circumstances. It’s not how things usually work. Voice: Hey! What do you think you’re doing?! A teenage girl with darker skin and giant purple hair leaps from the brush, shielding Axew from further attacks. She’s wearing a beige colored shirt with pink rims on the sleeves and collar, and wears white pants that go halfway down her shins. Girl: This is my Pokémon! Leave Axew alone! Axew wakes up, and starts crying. The girl crouches down, picking Axew up and hugging it. Girl: Aw! Are you okay, Axew? Purrloin climbs back down, and goes back to Rui. Rui: Excuse me! Who the heck are you? Girl: How rude! You attacked my Pokémon and think you can just demand my name?! It is common courtesy to give your own name before asking for others! Rui: That’s ridiculous! Who’s ever heard of such a foolish idea?! Ian steps forward, catching the girl’s attention. Girl: Who are you? Ian: My name is Ian. This is Rui. I would like to challenge you to a battle. The girl looks freaked out and caught off guard. Girl: A battle? After everything you did?! Sorry, but Axew isn’t feeling up to it. So, blehh! The girl sticks her tongue out at them, as she jumps up into the trees. She grabs a vine and goes swinging off. Rui looks completely flabbergasted. Rui: What the heck just happened?! Do people actually do that sort a thing?! What a freak! Ian: Just because it’s not something you’re used to doesn’t mean she’s a freak. Victini: Vic. End Scene The sun is setting, as Rui is getting anxious. Ian is strolling along leisurely, with Victini leaping through the trees, trying to swing from a vine. Rui: Hurry up! If we don’t pick up the pace, we won’t get to the next town before nightfall! Ian: We never were. I checked with Professor Juniper. The next town, Accumula Town, is a few days journey from Nuvema Town. Rui: EH?! You mean that you intentionally had us walk instead of getting a ride over?! What kind of a jerk are you?! Ian: Camping out is all part of the experience. I got you a sleeping bag in town cause I knew you’d be unprepared. Rui: Me be unprepared?! What about food?! We’re not going to be able to get burgers and chips to keep us going! Ian: Leave that to me. The sun has set, with Ian cooking a wok of rice over a fire. Victini and Oshawott run around and play, while Purrloin is grooming itself. Rui sits at a table, looking gloomy. Rui: This is going to be terrible. There’s no smell of grease in the air at all. Ian: This will be better for you than the food from the Pyrite Grill. It has a mixture of grains, veggies and meat, which will work better to fuel your body than burgers. Rui: (Depressed) Nothing’s better than those burgers. A rustling occurs in the trees, Oshawott looking up. The girl pops her head out upside-down, her hair drooping towards the ground. She sniffs the air, as Axew pops out of her hair, sniffing the air as well. Girl: That smells delicious! Ian: I thought I could lure you out. There’s plenty for you as well. I also have some Pokémon food to feed your Axew. Girl: Huh? Really? Ian: Come on down. Rui: Hey wait! You aren’t seriously inviting the enemy into our camp, are you?! The girl grabs onto a branch, swinging herself to get her body out of the trees and landing on her feet. She comes over, and sits at the table. Rui glares at her, the girl returning the glare. Axew comes out of her hair and jumps on the table, looking eager and excited. Axew: Axew, Axew! Rui: (Vengeful) What do you want, punk? Axew looks hurt, the girl angry at Rui. Girl: What is your deal?! Rui: My deal? It’s that you’re a freak of nature! Girl: Ha! I prefer being one with nature! Victini: Vic! Victini climbs onto the table, playfully wagging its tail at Axew. Axew is intrigued, being tickled by it. Victini goes running off, as Axew playfully chases it. It joins Oshawott who goes with it. The girl giggles. Girl: They are all good friends! What a relief! Ian comes over with plates of fried rice, giving one to both Rui and the girl. He then puts out bowls of Pokémon Food, with Victini, Oshawott, Purrloin and Axew all digging in. Ian sits down with the others, getting his own plate. Ian: Enjoy. Iris sniffs the meal again, then gets a big fork full. She takes the bite, her face lighting up. Iris: This is as good as it smells! I’ve only been eating fruits and berries for the longest time, which has been fine with me! Rui fiddles with her fork through the food, not wanting to take a bite. Her stomach grumbles, as she reluctantly takes a bite. Her face lights up, elated. Rui: (Mouth full) OMA! This is delicious! Rui savagely eats her meal, the girl eating at a similar pace. Ian chuckles as he eats his meal. Once everyone has finished, the girl runs off, heading up into the trees. Rui: (Burps loudly) Rude! Don’t just run away after someone fed you! Axew: Axew Axew! The girl comes back, carrying several apples with her. Girl: Here you go! Some apples for dessert! Ian: Ah. Thanks. Ian takes one, taking a bite out of it. All the Pokémon each grab one off the table, sitting on the table as they chow down. Rui looks perplexed at the fruit, looking suspicious. Rui: You want me to eat this? Which you picked right off the tree? Girl: (Mouth full) What? You never had a juicy apple off the tree before? Rui reluctantly takes a bite, her eyes lighting up like before. Rui: This is delicious! So sweet like cake! Girl: It’s a natural sugar instead of that processed junk. Everyone finishes their snack, as Oshawott uses Water Gun to put the fire out. Ian lays out their sleeping bags, as he takes his jacket off and leaving him in his white under shirt. Ian: It’s getting pretty late. Time to get to bed. Rui: (Feeling full) I think I’ll be good tonight. Even if we are sleeping in the open. Girl: You mind if I hang here for the night? This tree is perfect for sleeping in! Rui: And you even sleep in a tree? The girl heads up, hanging a hammock in the trees. She lies in it and snuggles with Axew, falling asleep instantly. Rui takes off her jacket, showing off her tube top in full. Rui looks over to Ian, who’s lying in his sleeping bag. Rui: Hey, close your eyes. I’m changing! Ian: Heh. Sure thing. I’ll get you a tent the next time we’re in town. End Scene In the morning, everyone enjoys a breakfast of freshly picked fruit. Rui is now accustomed to the taste, and is wolfing it down. Ian: Careful. It’s not going anywhere. Rui: It’s so sweet and delicious! How can I not?! Besides, the sooner I eat, the sooner I do everything else I need to do! Ian: True. (Looks at the girl) So. Will you battle me now? The girl groans, as she nods. Girl: Okay. I guess after all of this I can’t say no. My name is Iris! Rui: Seriously?! That’s the name you’ve been hiding? I thought it'd be something really embarrassing like Angeline or Clarissa. Iris: That’s what happens when you assume! Rui: And that’s what happens when you don’t tell people your name! Ian: Now, you ready? Iris: (Groans) Fine. Let’s do this. Axew! Axew: (Determined) Axew! Iris and Axew take their positions, as Ian takes his spot. Ian looks towards Victini and Oshawott, considering. Oshawott notices this, and looks determined. Oshawott: Osha! Oshawott runs out onto the field, pounding its scalchop proudly. Ian: Alright, Oshawott. Let’s start strong! Use Tackle! Iris: Axew, use Scratch! Oshawott runs forward, Tackling Axew. Axew stumbles backwards, then runs forward for Scratch. Ian: Jump and dodge it! Then use Water Gun! Oshawott jumps back and dodges Scratch. It then lands on the ground, firing Water Gun. Axew gets washed back, shaking the water off after the hit. Iris: Don’t give up! Use Scratch! Ian: Keep it away with Water Gun! Axew runs forward, as Oshawott fires Water Gun. The attack keeps Axew from advancing any further, it looking deterred. Iris: Oh, there’s no other choice. Use Dragon Rage! Axew’s belly glows with blue energy, preparing a Dragon Rage with its mouth open. Ian and Oshawott are tense, as Axew accidentally closes its mouth and swallows. An explosion occurs, shaking the area. Axew is unharmed, but Iris, Ian and Oshawott are blown to the ground. Iris: (Laughs) Oh well. I figured that would happen. Let’s call this one a draw! Ian: Huh? Really? Rui: That was such a pathetic battle. It can’t even use a Dragon type move? I can’t believe that I ever wanted to catch it. Iris: (Yelling) Excuse me, that’s just rude! Ian: It’s all good. We’re heading to Accumula Town. Are you heading that way? Iris: Huh? You want me to go along with you? Ian: Unless you have something better to do. Iris: (Giggles) Nothing what-so-ever! See ya there! Axew climbs back into Iris’ hair, as she takes off running. She climbs up the tree and swings off in a vine. Rui looks irritated. Rui: Hey! Come back! I thought you were traveling with us! Main Events * Iris and Axew are introduced, as they join the group. * Rui gets an experience of nature, battling and camping. Characters * Ian * Rui * Iris Pokémon * Victini (Ian's) * Oshawott (Ian's) * Purrloin (Rui's) * Axew (Iris') * Pidove * Deerling (Summer form) * Patrat * Woobat * Sewaddle * Cottonee Trivia * This episode serves as a way to compare Rui's expectations and functions from her old life in comparison to this new environment. Without trees back in Orre, she isn't used to Pokémon or people being in them, or eating freshly picked fruit. * Ian invited Iris to the group to help Rui get that experience of being connected with nature. * Rui's Pokédex speaks with a female voice. Ian's will have a male voice. Other characters that will use their Pokédexes this series will have different voice styles. * This episode shows a reminder that Ian is an excellent cook. * The relationship between Rui and Iris, them being hostile and irritated with each other, is to serve as a contrast between the relationship between Crystal and Dawn, where they were friends towards the start. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: N